


A Snack

by Wayfinder2019



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, French Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019
Summary: kill a Squirrel and Astarion is disappointed about his ruined snack, now Alucard has to make it up to him.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Snack

Alucard stares at the red-haired tree climbing rat, curious why it would come closer. They are normally skittish, aloof creatures, never wondering far from the safety of their trees. But yet here it is, coming closer to him, its nose bopping up and down, gathering scent from the area around. He kneels down curiously, his fingers inching closer to the small rodent and its black beady eyes staring deep into Alucards Soul. Alucard smiles softly, secretly hoping the squirrel would jump into his hand, and gloat to his companions that he is some master animal tamer... even if it’s just a squirrel.  
Astarion could only watch on, dread pooling into the pit of his stomach, watching the human he has cherished care for an orange rodent. Astarion has feared he has chosen poorly, to who he wishes to bed with. Although the squirrel looks appetising, a small entrée before moving on to the main course, maybe this is what his… companion had in mind. Astarion’s eyes linger back to Alucards behind, admiring his physique and delicious butt. Maybe he can skip the entire meal and jump to dessert instead.  
Alucard stills, the squirrel scuttling closer and closer, Alucards heart nearly stops. Just within his reach, their eyes making contact, Alucard could feel a connection to this little creature, feeling elation within his beating chest. But it all came crashing down when the little beast bit the tip of his pointer finger. Alucard lets out a gasp, jumping away and kicking the squirrel in retaliation. Alucard sent the rodent flying, its tiny body hit the oak tree with a disgusting splat, blood coating the bark and the body hitting the ground.  
Astarion cannot hold in his delight, laughing at the mutilated creature. “Oh, there is blood everywhere!” Astarion takes in another deep breath, calming himself. “But you ruined a perfectly good snack,” he whines higher in pitch afterwards. The pained incantation heard within his voice, almost sulking. Astarion sounded needy, desperate to have something warm to drink. This pulled at Alucards heart strings but gave the man a delicious idea. He had already being bitten once today, once more time shouldn’t be a problem.  
”Oh, I’m sorry, let me make it up to you,” Alucard murmurs, his voice deep but smooth like velvet.  
Astarion watches Alucard with curiosity. The human turning towards him with a predatory gaze, half of his lips upturning to a smirk and sauntering towards the vampire. Alucard moves closer to him, like a hungry beast, his eyes trained on the vampire’s thin, kissable lips. Ignoring all the nerves shooting signals of pain into his brain, Alucard bites down on his tongue, blood pooling into his mouth. Warm and thick, wondering to himself if this is how Astarion felt when drinking from his neck. Human blood entrances Astarion’s senses, searching for a bleeding wound from the human, but not a cut or bite is visible on his exposed flesh.  
Alucard grabs Astarion by the waste, the vampire smiles like a madman, his eyes hungry for the human, raking over his exposed flesh, desperate to mark every inch of his skin and make him his. Like a snake, Alucard strikes. Their lips touching, hot and cold, colliding together. Alucard’s tongue forcing his way into Astarions mouth, the vampire groans loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. The sweet taste of warm, thick, sweet blood splashing down onto his tongue. Astarion never dreamed they would feed him this way. So unexpected by the human, so erotic, so sexy. Everything went out the window. Not a single thought came to his mind, a beast responding to simple pleasures. Astarion’s groin grows tight in his constricting pants, his hand gripping onto the back of Alucards black locks and smashing his face even closer. Desperately drinking like a starved man who has been in the desert for days.  
Blood continues pooling from Alucards tongue, Astarions fangs adding fresh cuts to the muscular organ in Alucards mouth, both groaning with satisfaction, wanting more with each kiss. Battling for dominance, blood covers both of their mouths, and bodies moving without thought, grinding against one another.  
Alucard unfortunately had to break for air, gulping in deep breaths, his mouth covered in blood and saliva. He smiles at the vampire, his mouth coated in his own blood, beautifully painting his pale skin red, a perfect contrast between the two. Alucard loved seeing him drenched in the blood of their enemies, the look of pleasure crashing down upon the vampire, after every moment, he eats. Alucard's chest aches ever so slightly, remembering what they spoke a few nights ago, finally understanding why Astarion finally felt happy. Pushing the ache away, knowing the vampire would be pissy if he pitied him. Alucard has made it his mission to make the vampire feel safe, loved even, but that will take some time. A few days cannot undo two hundred years of trauma.  
Astarions eyes blown wide, raking over Alucards body like a wild animal, desperate to taste more than just blood, Astarion wanted everything this man offers. He wanted to take it all and make Alucard his for eternity, but unfortunately there are just two problems.Alucard can finally calm himself down a little more, Astarion had stayed in his place, afraid if he moves he cannot control his actions. He smiles at the vampire straightening himself up, taking in one last deep breath, and moves closer to Astarions ear. The vampire stiffens and cautiously waits.  
”I hope you enjoyed your snack,” Alucard huskily whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I swear I hear two different audios but I can't find it but I watched one video, with possible high approval with Astarion and he sounded so sad and disappointed, compared to angry , Low approval that you ruined his snack.
> 
> Just really bummed out and this popped into my head straight after. 
> 
> plus I tried my best to make it sexy? invigorating? I don't know exactly what the word is but hopefully people go; 'damn that's hot.'


End file.
